


Shooting Star

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Astronomy, Fluff, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Hyungwon and Hoseok are stars, Like actual stars, M/M, Side ChangKi, Slow Build, Stars, from the sky, main ship hh, side showho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Hyungwon, a 300 million year old star is in love with the planet Earth. He wants to learn everything about Earth and it's humans. He wants to learn about his human.Minhyuk, a workaholic and lonely man. Doesn't believe in rom-coms and spends his time watching them with a glass of wine.This is the love story of a star and a man who doesn't really believe in happy endings





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is for Hyungwon bingo! My word/ prompt for this is 'Stars'. I hope you enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Forgive me for the mistakes, when I upload the second chapter i'll edit it thoroughly! Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3

Lee Minhyuk. A Handsome man who just turned thirty years old. He spent his birthday drinking wine and watching reruns of Looney Tunes on tv. How did his life come to this? He should be out, with a partner, with some friends drinking the night away, because he can. Because he deserves it. All his life, he never enjoyed his youth as much as the other kids. Minhyuk was constantly pushed by his parents to study and get a stable job to live a stable life. What’s a life if it's boring? A boring life. Minhyuk sighed, though his birthday was a week ago, he still hand a cup of white wine in left hand and the TV remote in the other. No one had bothered to call him or say ‘congratulations on living thirty years in this miserable world!’. Except Changkyun, his roommate.

 

Unlike Minhyuk, Changkyun enjoyed his young life. Mainly because he was a whole two years younger than him. Okay- it didn’t sound like a lot, but Changkyun, freshly graduated from college was already an app developer and spent his time partying with his coworkers and earning loads of money. Minhyuk never understood why Changkyun didn’t just move out to live on his own, probably in a penthouse. He could afford it. But instead he stayed by Minhyuk's side claiming “Hyung, you’re my best friend. I can’t just leave you. I refuse. Unless you marry of course-” to which the discussion switches to Changkyun telling Minhyuk to go out on blind dates and meet ‘a nice guy’.

 

Minhyuk had known Changkyun since he was 25, he took him under his wing and taught him about adulting. In exchange, Changkyun taught him about living. Minhyuk never took his advice.

 

Minhyuk could remember the warm smile on Changkyun’s face when he got home from work and found Minhyuk on the couch watching cartoons. “Happy birthday, old man” he had, steadying a cake on one hand and a take out bag in the other. Minhyuk was grateful to Changkyun. He always will be. He was the only friend that stuck by him till the end.

 

“Hyung, why don’t we go have dinner? Let’s go out. I can’t remember the last time you went out with me to have dinner.”

 

Minhyuk jumped, startled at the sound of Changkyun’s deep voice. His wine spilled all over his jeans and he clutched his heart with the hand that once held the remote to the Tv.

 

“Jesus, Kyun! Make some noise when you walk, will you?” Changkyun laughed lightly and but nodded his head.

“Sure. I’ll make noise from now on… only if we go have some dinner. I’m starving.”

 

Minhyuk checked his watch and let out a tired sigh when he realized it was nearing ten o’clock.

 

“Kyun, I have to wake up really early tomorrow-”

 

“Please? You never go out with me anymore. You’re always working. I get that you don’t like to party or go dancing or whatever, but you don’t even hang out with me anymore.” Minhyuk stared at Changkyun’s pouty lips. His mind telling him it’d be best to just sleep so he could wake up early tomorrow morning for work but his heart hurting because his friend actually looked quite sad.

 

He put his half empty wine glass on the coffee table in front of him and stood up, hissing as the liquid he spilled earlier penetrated his jeans further and clung to his skinny legs.

 

“Fine. Let me change.”He tried to ignore Changkyun’s overly excited face.

  


*

 

They chose a little restaurant that closes late. They had nice seating outside. During the day people would sit out to enjoy the sun and a glass of iced tea. Tonight, Minhyuk would enjoy some beef stew with a tall glass of cold sweet tea. His favorite.

 

“Hyung?” Changkyun said after taking a sip of his lemonade.

 

“Mm” Minhyuk hummed. His mouth around the wooden spoon, savoring the taste of his stew.

 

“The stars look nice tonight”

 

Minhyuk lifted his head to the sky, they did look nice.

 

“Yeah. They do.”

 

“Why do you think the stars are so far away?” Minhyuk looked at Changkyun with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Because they’re flaming balls of plasma.”

 

Changkyun hummed and nodded. He slurped his noodles but kept a firm gaze at the sky.

 

“Have you ever wish upon a star?” he asked randomly. Minhyuk was startled by the question that he swears he almost swallowed his spoon.

“What?”

 

“I mean- I wish on stars all the time. My wishes don’t come true though. Maybe it’s because I've never wish upon a shooting star. Have you ever seen a shooting star, hyung?”

 

Minhyuk didn’t know where this was coming from.

 

“No. I haven’t. Why’re you so interested about stars so suddenly?” Minhyuk watched as Changkyun smiled, though with his mouth full. A habit Minhyuk would never get used to. It should be gross but Minhyuk guesses thats what makes Changkyun, Changkyun.

 

“Kihyun. He teaches his students astronomy. He always talks about how the kids love the stars and the moon. It got me thinking, the stars are beautiful but… don’t they feel lonely?”

 

“What? Kyun, stars aren’t living organisms. Stars are just… dust in a way. Gas. A ball of plasma. They’re not living. They can’t be lonely.”

 

Changkyun frown cutely and shook his head.

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“NASA does”

 

“NASA tells us what they want to. Aliens exists too. Stars can feel lonely.”

 

“Okay. Let’s say you’re right. Stars can feel lonely. But don’t they have other stars? There are billions of stars in the sky, some of them we can’t see. How would they feel lonely if they have so much company.” Minhyuk replied, he didn’t know why they were suddenly getting so serious and interested about stars having character traits.

 

“Because they’re not close to each other like we are. They’re probably thousands of light years away from each other.”

 

“Hmm. I’ll give you that one. Well, if stars do get lonely, I hope they find comfort in the kids that Kihyun teaches” Minhyuk said softly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, his students wish upon stars all the time. I hope the stars can hear them. So they know they’re not alone.”

  
  


*

  


_It’s the man. The same man. Today he’s watching the birds at a park. It’s like time stops when his eyes land on the mysterious man before him.  Who is he exactly and why does Minhyuk feel so… attracted to him?_

 

_“Sir?” he’s no sir. But it’s only polite to call that to a man you don’t know, right?_

 

_He doesn’t turn around._

 

_“I was waiting for you.” The man said with his back turning._

 

_“You were? I missed you.” Minhyuk replied. He felt like crying._

 

_“Me too. Come. I’ve got something to show you.” Minhyuk walked towards Hyungwon and sat down next to him. He stared at his pale hands. He gave in to the urge of holding them both in his own hands, so that’s what he did._

 

_“You’re hands are cold.”_

 

_“And yours are warm.”_

 

_They sat like that, holding hands for a couple minutes._

 

_“What did you want to show me?” Minhyuk said while looking up at him. The mans face was so bright, so bright that it hurt Minhyuk’s eyes. He refused to look away._

 

_“Look at the sky.” Minhyuk lifted his head up to look at the night sky. The stars were shining particularly bright that night._

 

_The man’s hand untangled from his and pointed up._

 

_“That’s me. Wait for me. I’ll be with you soon. Wish for me and i’ll be here.”_

*

 

Minhyuk rubbed his sore neck. He had been slouched in front of his computer for hours.

 

“Min?” Minhyuk spun his chair to look at whoever called him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We’re going to go grab drinks after we wrap up, want to come?” It was Jooheon. Nice guy.

 

“That’s okay, Jooheon. I’ve got to do some things back at home, maybe next time?” Minhyuk offered. He knew next time, he would say the same thing. He almost took back what he said when he saw the disappointment spread across Jooheon’s face. He was a nice guy, apart from Changkyun and his boyfriend Kihyun, Minhyuk felt as if Jooheon was the only other person to try to get to know Minhyuk. Minhyuk wasn’t quite sure why he was always so hesitant around people, especially Jooheon who he felt comfortable with.

 

“Told you he wouldn’t come, Joo” someone said behind Jooheon.

 

Jooheon nodded sadly. Something about Jooheon’s sad look made Minhyuk suddenly jump up from his chair. Jooheon, startled, jumped slightly to look back at him in confusion.

 

It’s time to change your boring life, Lee Minhyuk. At this rate you’re going to die alone and Changkyun and his boyfriend will have to live with that burden.

 

“I’ll go.”

 

Jooheon stayed silent, people passed by his cubicle, all getting ready to go to their partners and families and others discussing plans for the night.

 

“You will?” Jooheon said almost in shock.

Minhyuk shrugged. He looked anywhere but Jooheon, he didn’t want to see how such a simple decision of going out for drinks could be so surprising.

 

“Sure. Are we going now?”

  
  


*

  


Humans were interesting. Watching humans was like watching a movie, Hyungwon thought.

 

There’s not much do up in the sky. Humans think so highly of the sky. Of the stars. Of the moon, the sun. It was boring. At least for Hyungwon.

 

In the beginning of times, God created two lovers, the sun and the moon, who then conceived children every eclipse. Despite what humans may think of their tragic love story, the sun and the moon saw each other regularly. They were free to do as they pleased, but not Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon was a star. The brightest in the sky, in fact. Sirius A. Bigger than his parents. So big that his mother, the sun, had to push him many light years away from earth because he was too bright. He was secluded. Of course he had his little brother, Hoseok. Well, in age, Hoseok was actually older. He was just a little dwarf of a star, Sirius B. Since Hyungwon held the two together, he often called Hoseok his little brother. Hoseok was the only companion he had. Though Hoseok could travel, Hyungwon could not. He was Sirius. He was the anchor of the two.

 

Out of all of his brothers and sisters that filled the empty space, some visible and some not, he was the only star that could not leave his lonely home. A big big rock. A rock where he made his own planet. His presence illuminated the rock, his home.

 

Humans would go ballistic if they knew what stars actually were. Hyungwon thought with a small amused smile on his face.

 

As bright as his planet was, Hyungwon’s visuals were the most beautiful. His pale skin could not be compared to his other siblings, his icy white hair almost matched his perfect pale skin. His plump lips were a beautiful pink. His body was slim but well built, he was a God.

 

 _He gets his looks from his beautiful mother_. His dad would say.

 

 _What do you mean? He’s the spitting image of you, honey. A beauty._ His mother would reply.

 

It was nice being a star. But no one ever noticed him. They noticed his brother, Hoseok, quite a bit. He seemed to be the most famous between them. That was fine. Hoseok wasn’t a self absorbed douche like Polaris. The north star. Sure, he’s helped people find their way but… Hyungwon was the one to truly light up the sky. Even if he was 8.6 light years away from the Earth, he knew his light was the reason the sky lit up beautifully at night on Earth.

 

Up there, in his home, there wasn’t much to do except watch what the humans were doing. He of course, had books he could read but, the books for stars weren’t the same as the books humans read. They weren’t interesting. They weren’t made out of paper. If he touched a real human book, it would combust into flames by the slightest touch of Hyungwon’s hand.

 

Watching the humans live their life was Hyungwon’s favorite past time.

 

If he focused hard enough, he could watch along a movie with the humans at the movie theatre. It was sometimes hard though, he could only watch them from outside theatres. He had the power to look beyond a building if he wanted to but he felt that was an invasion of privacy so he does it rarely.

 

He also enjoys the people who wish upon stars. Stars have the power to grant them certain wishes but it’s not done often. Hyungwon’s father always told them not to grant too many because it’ll become suspicious. The last thing their family needed was NASA on their tails again. They already left a ridiculous print on his father's home.

 

Still, when a kid wished upon a star, his brothers and sisters would ignore them. Hoseok would answer them. He and Hoseok seemed to be the only stars to enjoy the wishes that came from 5 year olds.

 

They granted simple wishes.

 

I wish for a good day at school today.

 

I wish nap time longer! Nap time longer!

 

I wish chocolate for dessert.

  


But then…

  


I wish… I wish my parents would get back together.

 

I wish for world peace.

 

I wish he loved me back.

 

Those were more complicated wishes that Hyungwon and Hoseok wished they could grant but.. They couldn’t. Those weren’t wishes anymore. Those were prayers.

  


Watching a particular human was Hyungwons’ most favorite past time. It was a man. A young man who looked sad all the time. Hyungwon once heard him talking to his friend when they walked to wherever they needed to be. The man’s name was Minhyuk and his friend’s name was Changkyun. Minhyuk in particular grabbed Hyungwon’s attention. Maybe it was because he was so sad most of the time. It made Hyungwon wish that Minhyuk would wish to him or one of his brothers and sisters. He’d be the one to grant the man’s wish. He wanted to be the reason Minhyuk smiled. Still, even though he was drawn towards the humans’ aura, he still analyzed other humans as well. He analyzed them from his tall mountain.

 

Hyungwon sat on top of the tall mountain he built. It was taller than the tallest mountain on Earth, Muana Kea.

 

A mountain so tall it was taller than the tallest on Earth. Humans often thought Mount Everest was the tallest, but that is untrue. Poor Muana Kea was buried under the pacific ocean, it never had the chance to show its true beauty.

 

Hyungwon’s mountain almost touched his own atmosphere. Hyungwon built that mountain to sit at the very top and observe the humans.

 

“Are you watching them again?” Hyungwon clutched his heart and breathed in heavily through his mouth, staring at his brother who appeared to sit next to him.

 

“Sheesh! You scared me! You visit a guy once every few hundred years and you’d think you’d get used to it by now.”

 

“I should visit more often huh?” Hoseok said sadly. Hyungwon let go of his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees instead.

 

“No. I wish you could but.. No. You’ll get in trouble.”

 

“No I won’t. I travel all the time!”

 

“Yeah but… i’m already bright as it is. With someone else here, we’ll get brighter together and the humans will get curious.” Hoseok snorted and shook his head. His own hair was an ash grey color. His skin seemed as pale as Hyungwon’s. A beauty he was. Just like Hyungwon.

 

“I doubt the humans will notice a difference. Besides. I missed you. I don’t see you often. When we talk I can barely hear you! You need to yell louder next time!” Hyungwon laughed.

 

“You lie. We don’t need to yell. We’re connected. Talk normally and i’ll be able to hear you.” Hoseok didn’t say anything. He just nodded and bumped his shoulder  against Hyungwon’s.

 

“Do you ever wonder… what it would be like to walk on Earth?” Hyungwon suddenly asked. He tucked his chin on top of his knees and stared at a particular happy child who played on the swing sets of a park close to her home.

 

“Sometimes. But then I think about how the second our feet touches the ground. The whole Earth will burn. It’s a scary thought. We hold so much power but.. In the end, we can’t stop from burning things” Hoseok said in a sad tone. Hyungwon stared at him with a pensive look.

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“What?”

 

“We have powers Hoseok. We’ve never used them anywhere else but in our homes. What if we can control the light on Earth? The flames?”

 

Hoseok stared at the little girl who now ran to her mother. Happiness was written all over their faces.

“I’d like that. To go to Earth. I want to play on swings too” Hoseok said.

 

“I want… to experience love.”

 

Hoseok snapped his neck towards Hyungwon and gave him a curious look. “Love?”

Hyungwon nodded, a sort of dazzy expression on his face.

 

“I see it within the humans all the time. They kiss and hug each other to prove their love.”

 

Hoseok watched as the mother kisses her daughter cheek causing the little girl to burst out into fits of laughter.

 

“Shall I kiss your cheek as well to prove I love you, brother?” He said teasingly.

 

“Shut up. I hate you.”

 

Hoseok suddenly turned serious. “Does this perhaps have to do with the man in your dreams?” he asked carefully. Hyungwon’s eyes twinkled. Though he felt his cheeks burn, he only got paler.

 

“Yes. I know who he is. I’ve seen him on Earth. I want to meet him.”

 

“You know, it’ll be harder than you think.”

 

“I know. But I have a feeling it’s going to be worth it.”

  
  
  


*

  


Minhyuk swirled his drink and let the man in front of him dance against him.

 

_This is precisely why I don’t go out._

 

The man was handsome but.. He was really intoxicated. Minhyuk started looking for red hair. Where was Jooheon? Where were all of his coworkers? The intoxicated man was started to get handsy. Minhyuk opened his mouth to tell the man to let him go-

 

At the moment, someone pulled him close to their chest and wrapped their arms around his waist.

 

“Sorry. But you can’t have my boyfriend.” Jooheon said to the dumbfounded man.

 

Jooheon pulled him away from the crowd and onto the side where he asked the bartender to bring them two drinks.

 

“I’m sorry. I see why you don’t come drinking often.”

 

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk said. He threw his head back and took whatever was left of his drink in one shot.

 

“All the guys and girl obviously want to get with you.”

 

“They do? Hmm.” Minhyuk said, pondering.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Mmm” was Minhyuk’s reply. The bartender brought two more drinks (which Minhyuk drowned both).

 

“What’s wrong?” Jooheon said.

 

“Nothing. I’m just- I'm just tired.”

 

“I can take you home! I’m sorry for making you uncom-”

 

“No, I mean i’m tired of how I live my life. That guy was hot. But I just don’t want this, any of this. I wish I was more adventurous like you. Like Changkyun.” Minhyuk finished. He was pitying himself.

 

“Who is Changkyun?”

 

“My best friend.” Minhyuk signaled for the bartender to bring more drinks but Jooheon stopped him.

 

“You don’t have to go to every club in Seoul to be adventurous, Hyung. You just need to let loose. Stop working so hard.”

 

Minhyuk was tipsy. A tipsy Minhyuk meant a clingy Minhyuk. He leaned his head on Jooheon’s shoulder and hummed.

 

“I just want somebody to love. Like Kyunnie. I wanna hold someone’s hand” he said. Jooheon didn’t know what to say or do. He just let Minhyuk lean on him. He felt bad. Minhyuk must feel very lonely.

 

“My mom said I should get married as soon as I turn thirty but I'm thirty and-and I'm still single. Funny.”

 

“You’ll find someone, hyung. You just have to give fate a chance.”

 

Minhyuk suddenly sat up straight and snatched Jooheon’s unfinished drink before chugging it down.

 

“Fate” he scoffed.

“Fate doesn’t like me.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Because I’m already in love. But I cannot be with that person.”

 

“Why not?” Jooheon was getting curious now. He’d never seen or heard of anyone being in Minhyuk’s life like that.

 

“Because that person doesn’t exist.” Jooheon wanted to blame the alcohol that Minhyuk had consumed for the things he was saying but with each passing moment his hyung looked sober by the minute.

 

“I dream of him. But his beauty… it’s beyond words, Joo.” Jooheon was almost startled by the sudden nickname.

 

“His skin is as white as the snow that covers the Seoul ground on the coldest winters and his hair is so cold i’m afraid to ever touch it. His lips are pink like cherry blossoms that bloom in the spring. I remember these qualities but…. But I can’t remember his face.”

 

Jooheon looked at Minhyuk’;s eyes. They were getting watery.

 

“W-why?”

 

Minhyuk turned to look at him and let a single tear run down his eye.

 

“Because he’s too bright. He shines too bright.”

  


*

 

Hyungwon felt trapped. He no longer wanted to serve as a star. He wanted to be with the humans on Earth. He wanted to experience love. He wanted to love. Love between two partners. With the man in his dreams.

 

“What did you dream about today?” Hoseok asked.

 

“The man. His name is Minhyuk.” Hoseok looked surprised that Hyungwon knew his name.

 

“I’m leaving. Today. I want to see him.” He just wanted to experience life on Earth. With his human.

 

“Okay.” Hyungwon looked at his younger brother.

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah. Im coming with you.” Hyungwon suddenly sat up. “Wait- really? Y-you’ll come with me?”

 

“Of course. You’re my brother. I should protect you. But Hyungwon? How are we going to go without mother and father noticing?”

 

“We should tell them. If they deny us, we’ll leave anyway.”

 

“And we won’t cause destruction on Earth?”

 

“We won’t.”

  


And so they held hands. Cold against cold. Despite not being human, they had hearts. A heart, a soul, a body. This would be the first time Hyungwon would ever travel. Anywhere. He has never traveled before in his life. Not even to his brothers home.

 

“Are you scared?” Hoseok asked his brother. Hyungwon nodded.

 

“Close your eyes. I’ll guide us.” Hyungwon did as he was told. Hyungwon felt like he was on fire. Fire? What does fire feel like? He knows he can create it if he touches anything flammable but.. What does fire feel like? He is fire.

 

Hyungwon knew his parents were far. Really really far. He doesn’t know why he expected the trip to be long but within less than a minute, he could feel the cold from the moon. Can the moon be cold? Maybe. His father apparently was cold.

 

Hyungwon and Hoseok landed on the moon just like the first astronauts did so long ago. Hyungwon could make out what the humans call satellites around the Earth. The Earth. Wow.

 

Hyungwon had never been so close to the Earth before. He’d only seen it from 8.6 light years away. It was captivating. The conversations that he once heard the humans have with their families and their lovers used to be whispers because he was so far away. Now the conversations he heard were so loud it was overwhelming.

 

_What are we going to eat for dinner?_

 

_I love you._

 

_Maybe if you hadn’t forgotten the butter the popcorn would’ve tasted better._

 

_I never want to see you again._

 

_Stop crying. I’m going to slice your th-_

 

Hyungwon shut his eyes tightly. No matter how beautiful the planet Earth was to him, bad people still lived in it. He felt Hoseok squeeze his hand tightly before he opened his eyes once more. Somehow he controlled the loud conversations into barely a whisper.

 

The homes of the stars could only be seen by the stars themselves. Never could a human see the creation a star can make unless they want them to. Humans couldn’t even see the stars. At least not their human form unless the star lets them.

 

Hyungwon looked around and instantly felt comforted. His father kept his home clean and fresh.

 

The last time he was here, he was only a thousand years old. At such a young age, his father and mother had to send him away as his flames grew brighter. Far were he could light up the sky with the help of his brother.

 

“Boys.” Hyungwon jumped at the deep voice. Hoseok bent down in a bow and Hyungwon followed immediately.

 

“Father.” They said at the same time.

 

“Give me an explanation why you’ve left your homes” he said sternly. The eyes of their father held power but love. Being a father of billions of stars probably wasn’t easy. Mostly because the ones he has to send far away he won’t be able to see again.

 

“Forgive us, father. We’ve come to bid farewell.” Hoseok spoke for Hyungwon. Always the respectful man.

 

“Farewell? Where will you go?” their father asked in confusion.

 

“Planet Earth. We shall live there as humans.” The silence that followed after had Hyungwon’s heart pump loudly against his chest.

 

“Earth? You are leaving to go to Earth? You know I cannot allow that. The humans will get suspicious why suddenly the brightest stars are gone from the night sky-”

 

“I can create an illusion.” The first sentence Hyungwon had spoke to his father in over billions of years.

 

Their father raised an eyebrow. His facial features were sharp, he was a beautiful man.

 

“An illusion?”

 

“Yes. I-I’ve been practicing. I created a little one. A little star. Of course, he’s not my child. I cannot bare my own children but...an illusion nevertheless. I can replicate our brightness so that it may look as if we are still up there. The brightest ever.”

 

Their father smiled slightly before bringing his hand to pat Hyungwon's head.

 

“My son. My sons-” he patted Hoseok’s as well.

 

“You’ve been good through these years. Always obedient. If you can truly conquer such power, you are free to go. So long as the humans don’t get suspicious. No one must know of who you truly are. If they do… We will not be there to stop whatever happens. They will choose to do experiments on you if all goes as is. Do not let that happen. Your mother will come down there and if she does… the whole world will light up in flames from her wrath.”

 

Hyungwon and Hoseok couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

 

“That easy?” Hyungwon couldn’t believe what their father was saying.

 

“Why do you go?”

 

“I go for Earth, of course.”

 

The man known as the moon shook his head with a smile on his face. “I know who you seek.” Hyungwon’s eyes widened. His luminous body illuminated more light in shock.

 

“I cannot stop you from going to seek that boy. I cannot stop none of my sons and daughters from seeking love.”

 

“What?” It was Hoseok’s turn to be confused.

 

“My sons. You have been kept up in the sky for far too long. It is time for you to love.”

 

Hyungwon was so confused, his body radiated light so bright, the moon thought the sun would be able to see him.

 

“You do not know this but your siblings have the free will to leave if they wish. They may come back if desired but.. Truth is, even stars can love. Hoseok, someone is down there for you as well.” Hoseok turned a little paler in embarrassment.

 

  
“But father- I still don’t understand, my illusion can be held up for years but.. Not enough to-”

 

“You do not need that. I was only testing you. Your mother and I have got children on the way as we speak now. They’ll take your spots. If you wish to come back you are welcome but I have a feeling you’ll enjoy your times on Earth.” the moon said. “But what about mother?” She already knows. Come visit sometimes, yeah?”

 

“What about… the flames… how do we stop from burning the planet.” Hoseok asked in a rush

 

“That is up to you. You must trust within your own powers to control your flames. Now, go say your goodbyes to your mother.”

 

“B-but father… will she let us go?” Hyungwon asked timidly.

 

“Of course she will. She’s prepared for this day for a long time now. Don’t forget to visit often.”

  


*

  


Jooheon struggled to get Minhyuk out of his car and up to his apartment without falling. “Hyung- you’re heavy.”

 

“I can walk”

 

“I know but.. I just want to be sure.”

 

He helped a half sober Minhyuk up to his apartment. “Take me to my balcony, Joo” he said sweetly. Jooheon nodded and opened his apartment door. He helped Minhyuk take off his coat before bringing them outside to the balcony to get some fresh air.

 

“I’ll go get you a glass of water.” Jooheon offered. Minhyuk smiled gratefully and nodded.

 

He rested his hands on the railing of his balcony. He stared at the moon as if it was the most beautiful sight. Then he moved his eyes to the stars.

 

Why did they look less bright tonight?

 

His eyes moved to Jooheon who was coming back from the kitchen. He opened the back patio door and handed a glass of water to Minhyuk who gulped it down like a shot.

 

“Minhyuk hyung?”

Minhyuk looked at Jooheon in response. “The man in your dreams… why does he make you so sad? You cried earlier…”

 

Why does the man in his dreams make him so sad? Maybe it was because he felt such deep emotion for him but he doesn’t exist.

 

“I don’t know. He’s not real so it doesn’t matter anyway.” The silence that followed Minhyuk’s statement was comfortable. There was nothing to say afterwards so they watched the night sky together.

 

A sudden light caught Minhyuk’s attention.

 

“Hyung, it’s a shooting star! Make a wish!” Jooheon said in shock and amazement.

 

Minhyuk looked at the star that shot down the sky so fast Minhyuk almost missed it. “Look! Another!” Right behind the first star was a second.

 

Minhyuk usually didn’t believe in wishing upon stars but he remembered what Changkyun said about them. Do they feel lonely? If Changkyun were here, would he wish upon the shooting stars? He’s never seen a shooting star. Minhyuk almost felt bad for being the one to see them fall. Changkyun would’ve loved it.

 

_Star. Are you lonely? Why’re you falling? People say to make a wish when seeing a shooting star but… If you’re falling you must be having a hard time, right? I won’t make a selfish wish I promise. I wish that when you land wherever you’re landing, you’re safe and that you won’t be lonely._

 

Minhyuk put his glass of water on the ground and took a deep breath. “Thank you” he said to Jooheon.

 

“For what? Bringing you up the stairs? Cause it’s no problem real-”

 

“For not thinking I’m crazy.” The smile shared between them held honesty and kindness.

 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow?” Jooheon said. Minhyuk shook his head. Jooheon tilted his head in confusion and raised his eyebrow in question.

 

“I think…. I think i’ll take a break.” Jooheon, surprised, let out a hearty laugh and nodded happily.

“I think a break will do you good, hyung. I can’t remember the last time you took  a break.” “Me too.”

  


That night, Minhyuk slept comfortably. Though he slept peacefully, he didn’t dream of the mysterious man. Maybe a break was all Minhyuk really needed.


End file.
